moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cedrus Abragand
|Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Abragand Daren Abragand (Grandfather) † Merric Abragand (Father) † Katerina Blaine Abragand (Mother) † Lianna Abragand (Sister) † Sophia Abragand (Sister) Blaine Roland Blaine (Grandfather) † Katerina Blaine Abragand (Mother) † Mara Blaine Holden (Aunt) † ---- Josephine Strandon (Fiance) † Ophelia Abragand (Daughter) |Row 7 title = Beliefs |Row 7 info = Church of the Holy Light |Allegiance = |Branch = Order of Saint Uther |Service = 8 L.C. - 22 L.C. Lordaeron's Chapter of the Silver Hand 22 L.C. - 27 L.C. Scarlet Crusade 27 L.C. - 29 L.C. Argent Dawn 29 L.C. - Present Argent Crusade 36 L.C. - Present Reformed Silver Hand 36 L.C. - 37 L.C. Armies of Legionfall 37 L.C. - Present Grand Alliance |Commands = Sergeant-Gallant of the Scarlet Crusade Paladin-Commander of the Argent Dawn High Paladin of the Argent Reprisal Lord Paladin of the Argent Crusade Captain of the Armies of Legionfall Knight of the Grand Alliance |Battles = *' The Scourging of Lordaeron' *'War against the Lich King' *'Third Burning Legion Invasion of Azeroth' *'Blood War' }} (Under Construction) '''Cedrus Palagius Abragand '''is a renowned Paladin of the Silver Hand most notably recognized as the former High Paladin of the Argent Reprisal, a militant sect of the Argent Dawn that existed until the declaration of the Crusade. He is a hardened veteran of battle, having fought valiantly during the Third War, the War against the Lich King and the Third Burning Legion Invasion. After the invasion, Cedrus joined the Grand Alliance in response to the heinous actions of Sylvanas Windrunner. He is currently a Knight in the Grand Alliance Army. Cedrus is a man of Lordaeron, born and raised in the now fallen Kingdom. He joined the Silver Hand at a young age after having been inspired by stories relayed to him by his father. Cedrus was within his prime when the wretched Scourge ravaged his homeland and slaughtered his kinsman. When the Old Silver Hand was reformed into the soon-to-be malevolent Scarlet Crusade, Cedrus valiantly followed the will of the good Alexandros Mograine. However, after Mograine's death, the Scarlets began to grow increasingly fanatical. In response to this, Cedrus formed the Knights of Mardenholde, a small faction of the Crusade founded on the Crusade's original doctrines. Despite the Order's small success, Cedrus defected from the Scarlet Crusade shortly after the death of Taelan Fordring, no longer able to shoulder the shame he felt in serving a misguided cause. He joined the righteous people of the Argent Dawn along with his good friend, Alberic Sarkhoff. While in the Dawn, Cedrus and Alberic lead a militant sect known as the Argent Reprisal. At the declaration of the Argent Crusade, Cedrus and Alberic disbanded the Reprisal in favor of fighting against the Lich King. After the War, Cedrus became a wandering pilgrim, travelling the world in the name of the Holy Light. He joined the reformed Silver Hand during the Third Legion Invasion. He fought many battles upon the Broken Shore before the War's end. Physical Description Cedrus is a tall, broad figure, standing at a six feet two inches in height. Despite having departed his prime, he is in near-perfect physical condition-- aside from an occasional backache. He is muscled, though not overwhelmingly so. Not ilk most of the men who were in his family, Cedrus' shoulders are naturally broad. This was especially peculiar to his grandfather, who gave him a plethora of nicknames that had something to do with his physique. As Cedrus has aged, so too has his visage. His once thick, brown hair is well on its way to becoming completely gray. Though, he still holds pride in the fact that he has not totally lost his color. His now thinner hair is long, typically tied in a firm tail. Upon his well-chisled jawline rests a full beard of medium length, it too being a mixture of gray and light brown hairs. Beneath his sharp, green eyes now lay small bags. Cedrus dons himself frequently in armor crafted for him by blacksmiths of the Silver Hand during the third Legion invasion. It is regal in character, fitted with plates of gold and silver. Upon his plate belt lies a buckle decorated with the new insignia of the Silver Hand. Various spots of his armor bear wax seals with dangling holy texts locked firmly beneath them. Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Dawn Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Armies of Legionfall Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Former Scarlet